


When They Are Together

by MasKaiHilFantic



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Anal Sex, Beyblade AU, F/M, Kissing, Lemon, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Sex, Vaginal Sex, beyblade - Freeform, hilary tachibana - Freeform, kai hiwatari - Freeform, kaihil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasKaiHilFantic/pseuds/MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: When they are not together, they may as well invite death itself, but when they are together, death itself fears going near them…





	When They Are Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first lemon which i wrote after a very long hiatus, about a year or so. This was officially my comeback into fanfiction writing, hehe. I can say that I really enjoyed rereading and reediting it and posting it here for you all to see. So enjoy this steamy lemon of my favorite couple :3 :

He stood by the window, admiring the lovely snowy scene outside. Snowflakes were falling down so beautifully, the cold winter wind was blowing all over the place, further influencing the people to wear warmer clothes, but not _him._

You see for he is used to the temperatures above the tolerance level of you and I, he was once in a place where average man couldn't bear a second. But that's the thing, he _isn't average_.

He wasn't as social as his other teammates were; in fact, you can say that solitude was his only friend. Being alone all his life, he was used to the emptiness, used to the voids and used to the sound of things which wouldn't be normally heard, like the distinct sound of the wind blowing, just like that night. But that night was different, as he wasn't alone, for _she_ was with him.

"Kai?" He heard his name being called by _her_ , _Kai Hiwatari_. For years after the BEGA, no one knew about the blunette's whereabouts, hell, no one cared. Everybody thought that he was dead. But she didn't. No, _she_ _cared_ , and _she_ was with him in the corridor of the arena after his final match. Though he had lost to _"you-know-who"_ , but the thought that he was finally out this nightmare calmed him. She was with him, expressing her true love towards him and igniting the flame once again which was seemingly dead for over a long period of time.

_S _he__ _was_ _Hilary Tachibana_.

Being together with the brunette female all alone, Kai felt as if he was in heaven; there are certain moments where the lover and the loved one are all alone and in complete isolation, but this isolation is the only opportunity for them to actually reconcile with each other. This is the only faint yet complete moment when they can be all alone and to themselves and only to themselves. She's been looking after him since they've known each other and he did the same. She came in looking at her man, who was still staring out in the open, as if he was looking for something or someone, or maybe he was waiting for someone.

" _He might not have heard me clearly. Lemme try calling him again…."_ The brunette thought, "Kai?" She called again, and this time he looked at her over his shoulder. Though she was still blushing and feeling flustered. But then again, who could blame her? She was calling Kai _"fucking"_ Hiwatari out of all the people! Being given the "cold shoulder look" really sent chills up her spine, but his eyes told a different story; he wasn't giving her a cold shoulder.

He signaled her to come in with his hand, he could see her coming into the room through her reflection on the window, though it was a faint one but clear enough for him, nonetheless. She stepped in, "Kai?" And yet again, she called his name. What else could she do?! She loved him, _a lot_.

He turned around that time, looking at her, arms crossed, slightly leaning towards his right. He had grown even more taller and was the most sexiest he could be at that time: broad shoulders, firm pectorals, perfectly carved chest, eight tight abs covering his torso, strong arms specifically made for hugging Hilary, scars covering his body. Some small, some big, some clearly visible, and some faint. He was wearing black workout pants, his favorite clothing whenever he and Hilary would be alone. Another significant change on his body were his tattoos; the blue triangles on his cheeks were made permanent by him, and he had another tattoo on his neck, it was a name, and it was, _"Hilary_." So he had labeled his body to be the property of his love, that's what he thought, at-least. Initially, Hilary was a little wee bit shocked and upset at this, not that because he could do it, but because he tattooed her name onto his neck, with a needle! She was afraid that it would hurt, but to him, it wasn't even a feathery touch, after all; all those years he spent at Biovolt made him the man he was today, and then she was able to get peace with it after all, of course, _Kai wasn't Tyson_.

He looked at her; his eyes were serious, yet soft. Yet, they were causing lightning bolts and chills to go up and down Hilary's spine and she was swallowing real hard. He then closed his eyes for a moment, and opened them up again, this time they were even softer, and the seriousness was almost gone, making Hilary smile and chuckle a little bit. He smiled back, signaling her to come into his embrace and be with him, and only him.  
She trotted her way to him, hugging him as he kept his arms folded. He continued to look at her with a smile, which was bright, but really soft. Here's the thing about Kai, he wouldn't smile brightly with his teeth revealed, only the corner of his lips would rise, and his smile would be soft and he'd only smile in front of Hilary, no one else.  
She got up on her tippy toes, and gently kissed him. He kissed back softly, careful not to hurt Hilary. He then wrapped his arms around her ample and voluptuous body. She had grown all up and blossomed all over: her breasts grew even more, to a whooping 37 Double-E size, her belly had a little some fat on it, her booty, ah-hem, her _big, round, fat, plumpy ass_ was as fat as ever, her thighs had some chunkiness on it and all of the above was being further emphasized by her outfit that night, a tight pair of black booty-shorts and a sexy black bra, her hair had gotten longer too, going down to the small of her back and still retaining the bends and curls at the ends. Even though she also developed in height, her height had merely gotten her to the point where Kai's neck meets his head and Kai is six feet seven inches; and this was one of the million things that got her intimidated.

She kissed him and he kissed back, gently. She wrapped his arms around his neck and further deepened the kiss, he did the same as well but only that he was being soft with Hilary. They pulled from the kiss, and Hilary turned around and placed herself backwards against Kai's chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as they both turned around once again to have a look at the weather through the window.

"It's cold tonight, isn't it?" He asked her,

"Hmm?" She questioned.

"I said, that it is cold tonight, isn't it?" He said it, again.  
"Oh, yeah." She agreed, as she felt Kai's chin on one of her shoulders. She began running her hand through his hair, feeling the soft locks within her reach, while his hands gently ran over Hilary's stomach, admiring her _natural_ beauty. She turned her head sideways, to him, to that they were seeing face-to-face, well, almost. She came in closer and Kai did the job of closing the gap, as he gently kissed her again, but this gentleness wasn't long, for they began to roughen up on each other. She wrapped one arm around his neck pulling him down to further deepen their kiss, while placing her other hand on his corresponding cheek, and Kai began running his hands over her enormous boobs, feeling every inch of flesh on those meaty melons. They stuck out their tongues and engaged in a French-kiss, sharing saliva with each other. Kai's hand movements on Hilary's breasts made the voluptuous brunette moan, as the lusty blunette smirked inside. While his one hand was busy with her boobs, his other hand went south towards her nether regions and began running itself on her hips, this making her breathe sharply, which gave Kai an opportunity to fully go inside of her mouth and explore it with his tongue. She was ever so more delightful of this act. Then his hand made its way to her butt, specifically, her private regions. As one of his fingers began to rub her between her butt-crack, she moaned out loudly his name,

"KAI!" She moaned with her head snapping backwards, which made Kai stop whatever he was doing and made him look at her with a worried look

"I'm fine Kai, please continue." She said, as Kai let out a sigh of relief and turned her around so that, they were seeing eye-to-eye with each other. His eyes were telling the whole story; he was worried about her. Although they had been together for five years, and they had known each other very well, yet Kai would be worried about Hilary, and would do anything to protect her from being hurt. She got closer to him, smiling as she kissed him lightly, showing that she wasn't hurt. Kai pulled from the kiss and began kissing Hilary's neck, getting a soft moan from the brunette. She ran her hands through his hair, feeling his soft locks within her reach, as his hands continued to do their motion around Hilary's back. Ecstasy filled their minds, lust consumed their bodies and passion ignited their desires. It was during times like these where these two would really live life fully, and they felt complete at these times.

Kai's hands went over Hilary's face and her hands wrapped themselves around his neck, as they once again engaged in a heated, sensual yet sexual kiss. Her hands feeling every inch of skin within her reach, and Kai's hands were roaming through her long hairs, feeling every silky lock she had. She moaned at this, and this gave Kai an opportunity to insert his tongue in her mouth, but then again, she did want him to insert his tongue into her mouth, and to kiss her. Exchanging saliva with her, he turned her around so her ass was against his crotch, which by now, were displaying a really large bulge, obviously he was aroused and so was she. He felt something soaking through his pants, it was her fluids, and he smirked as he slapped her ass hard.  
"OWWW!" Hilary exclaimed as she began rubbing the spot where she was spanked.

"Well, you did soak through my pants, Hilary." He said smirking evilly.  
"Yeah, but not that hard." Hilary said pouting.  
"Oh, tsk-tsk! Shut up and grind me, will ya?" He said, still retaining his smirk.

"Hmmm…" Grumbling, she began rubbing her butt against his crotch while his hands were still on her hips, she was giving her all but he did not like it. He then began to thrust his crotch against her butt; she felt an enormous bulge against her booty. His hands began undoing her bra, exposing her meaty melons. As he began to quicken his thrusts, her breasts began to bounce according to the movement. Hilary moaned loudly, but then abruptly Kai stopped.

"Hey! Why did ya stop, Kai?" Hilary said, panting.

"Hn, I got another surprise for you, sweetie." Kai said evilly.

"Another surprise?! Now what?" Hilary thought, as Kai got down onto his knees and without warning, smashed his mouth into her wet nether regions.  
"AHHH!" Hilary cried out, Kai began licking her vagina through her soaked shorts, as he ran his hands over her round ass, groping them as the same time. He was forcing his tongue through her shorts, her legs twitched and trembled he gripped onto her thighs for more support, and further forced his face into her soaking private places, Hilary moaned feeling his tongue against her clothed regions.  
"Ah! Kai, I'm-I'm gonna cum!" Hilary cried, which caused Kai to get up and force his bulge against her crotch and grabbing onto her breasts and nipping onto her shoulder.  
"AHHH!" Hilary screamed, her sounds echoed throughout the room, as he began rubbing and groping her breasts.  
"Hn. You really like this, don't you?" He whispered.  
"Mhm…..Ah! Oh, yes!" She moaned backed.

His hands were going across her breasts, feeling every inch of meat on those huge things, he got closer to Hilary's face and without warning, slammed his lips onto hers. Choking a bit, but very excited internally, Hilary replied to his kiss, as she began running her hand through his hair and the other on his thigh. Then she reached his crotch and began stroking him through his pants, which caused Kai to further tighten his grip onto her breasts, the he brought his fingers around her nipples and yet again without warning and with excruciating force, grip her nipples like two cloth-pins. Hilary screamed at the top of her lungs, he then turned her around, and pulled her bra over her head. As he stared at her bare breasts, the cold wind began causing Hilary to shiver. Seeing that, Kai quickly hugged her very tightly, to obviously protect her from the cold, in that moment, Hilary took the time to look at the _rings on both their hands._ Didn't expect that huh? Well, what else did they do besides heated sex in the past five years? They had gotten married, and now were living a very peaceful wed life. She breathed heavily, but very calmly, making Kai look at her. She was flashing both of their rings at him, while smirking; Kai gave a chuckle at this. Kai immediately shoved Hilary down onto her knees and before she could barely know it, shoved his bugling big fat thick cock into her mouth, forcing her to suck it. He began thrusting himself into and out of her mouth, while she rhythmically moved her head along as well, increasing their pleasure. She tried to stroke him, but then all of a sudden he began thrusting his cock whole into her mouth, going down into her throat. She gagged a bit, but unhesitant, she continued. Of-course, she loved it, didn't she?

"Ah… I'm cumming, Hilary!" He groaned, as he came into her mouth. She swallowed his juices whole.

"Ummm… Yum, you taste like bananas." Hilary commented, as she wiped off some of the smeared cum from her lips, smirking.

"What?" Kai asked, raising his eyebrow.  
"Enough is enough Kai." She said, as she pushed him down on their bed, and quickly mounted up onto his mouth, giving him exposure to her wet pussy.

"Mmmmph!" He smothered out.  
"Oh, now you're desperate?" Hilary asked, sexually."AH!" She cried out, as he bit her private parts.

"KAI!" She screamed.

"Hn!" He said, as he began running his tongue into her pussy, licking all of her folds, going further deeply, and she began to straddle him, grinding her hips back and forth, side-to-side, and all that. He ran his hands over her big ass, groping it, pinching it, and occasionally, smacking it. She would moan at whatever he did. Then he began scratching her asshole with his fingers, making her screech and bounce off of him, landing on his side.  
"Oh, _now who's desperate_?" He remarked, smirking. "Kai! No fair!" She pouted, "Hn, sorry babe." He said, sexily, making her blush, before he pulled her over himself, and without warning, smashed his lips on hers. They would exchange saliva, licking each others' tongues, and would run their hands all over each other. Kai then flung Hilary onto the window, forcing her to stand and without warning, inserted his massive penis inside of her vagina.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Her loud scream echoed, as Kai began to fuck the"everything" out of his wife. He fucked her, slowly but hardly, slamming himself into her with excruciating force, and as he began to pick up speed, and increasing the power of his thrusts, Hilary's ecstasy raised up to a level never reached before, and she began to moan his name loudly,

"KAI!" Her voice echoed, "Oh, yeah! You like this don't you, Hilary?!" Kai screamed at her

"Mmmmmph!" She mouthed out, nodding. Kai began increasing speed and power once again and began to squeeze her breasts from behind, while licking her upper back, her neck, and further bridging to eventually kiss her, occasionally.

"Kai! Uh! I'm- I'm gonna cum!" Hilary uttered out.  
"Hn, go ahead babe, cum…" Kai whispered, as she came screaming  
"AHHHHH!" She screamed, as she came, but Kai didn't. Smirking, he pulled his cock out of her pussy and let her fluids run over her,

"Huh, what a great lubricant." Kai said, forcing Hilary to snap back at him.  
"WHA-!" This was all she could manage to say, next thing she knew, she was on the bed prone and felt Kai's enormous cock once again in her vagina, this time, with less speed, but again with more force.  
"Kai!" She managed to moan out, her face was on the pillow, Kai pulled her head by the hair, and placing his hands onto her hips, increased the power of his thrusts further, Hilary almost felt like that she would die from the force above her.

"Hey, Hils… I'm cummin'" He whispered, and released a thick load inside her with a groan, forcing her to cry out his name once again, with her eyes rolling backwards from the impact.  
"Ahhh…" He eased out, as he laid on the bed, supine before feeling a heavy mass on his cock, or rather, feeling his cock between a heavy mass  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?" He cried out, and as he shot his eyes open, he saw Hilary staring right at him, with lust filled eyes, and her breasts surrounding his cock.  
"You think that you can walk out scar-less, Kai? No chance in fucking hell while this bitch's around." She said, winking, as she began to rub her breasts up and down onto his cock, while sucking on the head.

"Ahhhh…" Kai moaned out with pleasure. Hilary was giving him the best titjob-blowjob ever, bouncing her massive white milky meaty melons and bobbing her mouth over his huge cock, taking him whole at points, while her hands massaged his big, big balls. Kai then grabbed her by the head and forced her onto his massive dick, gagging her and he came, filling her with his thick white fluid once again from the throat, making Hilary gag and choke at this. She pulled away, coughing.  
"Hey, no fair!" She said, "Hn, sorry…"Kai said as he picked Hilary up by her shoulders and forced his cock over her ass, between her cheeks, and began to rub that big cock ass over that fat ass, making Hilary moan, and as she wiped off her mouth Kai began to suck Hilary's puffy nipples with great force, while fiercely rubbing, groping, pulling, and slapping her breasts, making her scream and moan his name then he pushed his big bulging cock up her pussy once again, as Hilary began riding him.

She planted soft kisses over Kai's chest, as Kai's hands got over her ass and began rubbing that fat butt of hers, while he began matching rhythm of her hips, then while one hand was busy rubbing, pinching and spanking her ass, his other hand went up to her face and brought it closer to his lips, and began yet another passionate kiss with the curvaceous brunette. He entered his tongue into her mouth and began French-kissing her, she passionately replied by running her hands over his tight abs and over his broad chest. Kai pulled from the kiss and once again began sucking her boobs, eventually getting some milk into his mouth, before e forcing Hilary's head onto one of her massive tits and making her suck her own breast, while he continued to match rhythm with Hilary during the vaginal penetration. Then they came in union, by this time Hilary was worn out, but Kai was still active so… He pulled Hilary up, turned her around, gripped her legs up by his big arms and without warning, forced his massive cock into her tight asshole, almost tearing it apart.

"GAAAHHHHHHHH!" Hilary cried and screamed out, as Kai began thrusting himself in her tight anal, in and out, in and out, in and out, with unbelievable amount of force.  
_"HOW THE FUCKING HELL DOES KAI GETS THIS BIG A LIBIDO AND A HUGE MOTHERFUCKING HORSE COCK?! FUCK, HE'S BIG!"_ Hilary exclaimed, while in reality, she just barely whispered it out but Kai heard this. Smirking, he released one of his hands and slapped Hilary's butt real hard, causing to scream, and forced her to look at him.  
"Hn, the same way I'm able to do this with you every, single, night, _my bitch_ …" Kai whispered, husking out the last two words. He began to brutally fuck Hilary's asshole, slamming his cock up and down her anal, while Hilary felt pain? No, _pleasure_ as Kai's continued to bang her,

"Ho-Hol- Holy F-F- FUCK!" Hilary cried out with ecstasy as Kai continued to fuck her, her ass was red by now, after being hit with Kai's thrusts multiple times.  
"GAHH!" Kai lashed out as he once again came inside of her, "Oh, God. KAI!" Hilary too moaned as he once again filled her up with his hot cum. As he pulled he cock out of her asshole, cum immediately began to drip down Hilary's asshole, and by then Hilary was now stuffed with cum, and had a bulge over her belly, he laid her down on her side, and lay down against her back. By hen, both were panting and exhausted, but both were ready for a few more tires.

"Hn, now we can be romantic, babe." Kai whispered into her ear, making her giggle with joy.  
"Oh, my! Now you're talkin', honey." She said as she looked back at him, giggling and winking at him. He kissed her once again, as she directed his cock into her anal once again.  
"Spoons?" Kai asked, cocking his eyebrow at her.  
"Spoons. A la Romantic French-Kissing and Boobs Groping." Hilary said, mockingly, winking at him, he chuckled at this and kissed her, while his one hand intertwined with her hand, and the other ran over her breast, and he began to thrust himself into her, softly, before l0cking up the pace. They continued to kiss, and as they were reaching the highest level of their ecstatic night, they took a moment to stop everything and look each other in the eyes. Love consumed their eyes, and seeing this,

"I love you Kai." She whispered softly.  
"I love you too, Hilary." He replied, kissing her forehead and continued what they were doing, until they both came in union, and peacefully slept in each others' embrace.

As he woke up from his long slumber, he noticed that the brunette had now shifted herself on his chest. Smiling, Kai planted a soft kiss on her temple, before wrapping his arms around her, and pushing her into his embrace, with her completely merging into him, to from one unbreakable unit.

When they are not together, they may as well invite death itself, but when they are together, death itself fears going near them…

**Author's Note:**

> Hot right ;)? Well it got better as I wrote, I'll definitely be posting my other works here and will hopefully be looking forward to receive your reviews.  
> Hopefully you liked this lemon, do review and if you liked it, uh give ti a kudos ^^` I'll see you all next time around.  
> ~Machu.


End file.
